When a software or hardware failure causes a control module processor to reset, data regarding the cause of the reset is typically lost during the reset process unless external logic analysis or debugging equipment has been connected in anticipation of the failure. Connection to external logic analysis and debugging equipment is not feasible for most problems due to the cost and complexity of the equipment. Additionally, the external logic analysis and debugging equipment often slows down control module processing and causes unwanted electrical disturbances. Finally, it would be impractical to connect external logic analysis or debugging equipment to every vehicle.